1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an operation procedure extrapolating system, an operation procedure extrapolating method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In recent times, the network technology and information equipments such as PC (personal computer), a printer and a copying machine come into widespread use, and a work efficiency of handling documents in offices is dramatically improved. To the contrary, leakage of information utilizing these information equipments is increasing. For example, such cases have been known that in-house confidential documents are illegally printed/copied and taken out to the outside of the company, and the like.
In order to suppress such leakage of information, to track down a leakage source, and the like, nowadays such a system is utilized gradually that images being printed, copied, facsimile-transmitted, or scanned by image processing equipments such as a printer, a copying machine, a multifunction machine (a machine equipped integrally with functions of network printer, network scanner, copying machine, etc.), a FAX (facsimile machine) and a scanner are stored as image logs.